pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dear Brothers
The eleventh episode of Season 44. Candace sends letters to Phineas and Ferb while she's on vacation in Italy with Stacy. Episode Summary The entire episode consists of letters Candace sends to the boys. There are four letters in total: Letter 1 Dear Phineas and Ferb, You guys better not be up to anything bustable today. Meanwhile, while you're busy building rollercoasters or submarines or whatever it is you're gonna build today, Stacy and I visited some of Italy's finest restaurants and we dined on the finest spaghetti. Okay, you know what, I feel like I'm sounding too formal. Anyways, then we went on a little shopping trip around Italy and bought some awesome new clothes. Okay, I know you two probably care about what I'm doing, but I do care about what you guys are too. The urge to bust is so high right now. I wish I had international coverage so I could call mom and bust you guys. Anyways, got to go, it's nearly bedtime here in Italy. Toodles! -Love, Candace Letter 2 Dear Phineas and Ferb, Today Stacy and I visited the Italian coast. Okay, you know what, I don't care. I know you guys are up to something, and I am determined to find out. You're probably up to no good anyways. In fact, I bet right now you're probably building a device that switch around people's minds or more molecular separators. But who could forget the time where you made the family research device. Anyways, clothes shopping. Ah yes, good times, but a lot of money wasted. Ugh! I can't stand the thought of you guys doing something without me there. I have to go before I go completely bonkers. -Candace Letter 3 Dear Phineas and Ferb, So I overheard from somebody that today you built a machine that warps different shapes. And that you warped around Austin's body shape. Well, you're not gonna do that on my watch, because I can always get Jeremy's dad to watch over you. In fact, now that I think about it... I miss Jeremy. Ugh, two things that are making me go completely insane. In fact, I'm going so crazy that Stacy has considered taking me to therapy, here in Italy! Italy! Ugh, where's mom when you need her? Okay, you know what. That's it. I've had it! I'm coming straight home and figuring out what you're up to! -Bust you later, Candace Letter 4 Dear Phineas and Ferb, Currently on my way to bust you. I'm about to head on the plane to Danville and this time, I'll have the goods on you. I just called mom and she's going to come home and see what you're up to. Mwahahaha, you two are going down! -Candace After Candace arrives home, Linda and Candace find out the boys haven't been up to anything today. Candace asks if they had another lazy day. Phineas says yes. Candace faints. She decides she wants to go back to Italy now. Songs * "Pyramid Sports" ''(instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line ''None Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle None Continuity * Candace mentions the rollercoaster, the submarine, the trasnporter, the molecular separator, and the family research machine ("Rollercoaster", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Split Personality", "The Mystery of Maddie's Family") * Candace mentions not having international coverage ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!") * Candace mentions that Jeremy's dad can watch their every move ("Face Your Fear") * Phineas and Ferb have another lazy day ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") Allusions * VeggieTales: A person with a high silk hat can be seen, referring to the "Larry's High Silk Hat" silly song * Super Mario Bros: An Italian can be seen that resembles Mario and Luigi. Also, there's a question mark block hidden in the background of the clothes shop Candace is in * Lady and the Tramp: Two dogs can be seen eating spaghetti together while Candace and Stacy are having dinner * Family Guy: The kids who took Peter's wallet are seen Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44